


Tony Finds Out

by WaywardFairchild



Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: that he has a son.*Part of the YA Program verse*Can be read alone.The title and subtitle is the whole plot.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker (Mentioned), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (mentioned)
Series: The Young Avengers Program (all the works) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Tony Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Read YA Program verse and want to read more scenes that were deleted. Tell me what you would like to see in the comments.

Peter and Rhodey made the journey to the lab. In Peter’s defense he was confused on why Tony needed him and Rhodey and why he had taken him away from Harley. He almost had the nerves to flirt with Harley though he knew that was probably a lie. The lab was probably a great excuse to get away from a situation that would probably explode soon. He wanted to kiss Harley which made him nervous to be around him. Rhodey got Peter’s attention.

“You okay, Pete?” Rhodey asked.

“I sort of have a crush on this guy.” Peter said.

“I thought you liked MJ.” Rhodey said.

“I did but then I spent a day with this guy and now I have a crush on him.” Peter said.

“Then ask him out and stop being Tony.” Rhodey said.

“Like Tony ever had a problem asking girls out.” Peter muttered. Rhodey barked out a laugh.

“I have some stories for you Peter.” Rhodey said as the two made it to Tony’s lab. The tables were a mess like normal and Tony seemed to be sitting on the couch holding his coffee close. He looked at Rhodey and Peter as they entered like he was upset with both of them.

“What happened to you?” Rhodey asked.

“How long did you know?” He asked.

“About what Tony?” Rhodey asked.

“That Peter was my son. Friday, open the Baby Stark files for Rhodey.” he said. Friday opened a file on the computer and all the information on Peter was there. He looked at Rhodey who just looked at the information and then back at Tony. 

“How would you have reacted fifteen years ago to finding out you had a son?” Rhodey asked.

“In my defense, I just found out yesterday and I was planning to tell you.” Peter said, sitting down by Tony. “Now what’s your excuse, Uncle Rhodey?” Tony looked at his son then back at Rhodey. 

“In my defense, your ex-girlfriend threatened to take my privilege to see my favorite nephew if I mentioned anything to you.” Rhodey said. “And have you meet Peter. He is an adorable puppy most of the time. Imagine him younger and more adorable and less like you.” 

“He says I’m a lot like you.” Peter said. 

“Peter has a crush on a boy but he won’t admit it to him.” Rhodey explained to Tony. 

“I have never had a crush and not admit it.” Tony said.

“Pepper.” Rhodey said.

“Okay that was one time.” 

“That is the most recent. I haven’t even got into the list from when you were Peter’s age.” Rhodey said. 

“I rather not hear that list.” Peter said. “Tony and Pepper are so good together that I can’t see anyone else with Tony.” 

“You do realize that Tony and your mother were together.” Rhodey said. Peter looked at them both before getting up. 

“I’m leaving you two to bicker like an old couple.” Peter said.

“Don’t flirt with Harley too much.” Tony said. Peter turned to him blushing.

“I don’t flirt.” Peter said.

“No, you probably do stupid stuff and never say what you want to say then hope the other person is the bigger person. Luckily Pepper was the bigger person and figured out that Tony liked her.” Rhodey said.

“That is not what happened.” Tony said.

“Again I am going to leave my bickering uncle and dad.” Peter said. Tony seemed to freeze as Rhodey smiled. Peter continued out of the lab.

“He called me dad.” Tony said.

“Well he is your kid, Tony.” Rhodey reminded his friend. As he went to follow his nephew. Tony decides to join his friend.

“You still owe me for not telling me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
